Photo
by Frozen Isa
Summary: Post Eclipse, Pre-Breaking Dawn Bella helps Esme file paperwork and comes across old school yearbooks. It turns into a desperate race to survive when she comes across the pictures of not five Cullens, but six. ExB T for later chapters


****

**_Photo_**

_Disclamer: I don't own any of the chareters or places from Twilight, New Moon, or Eclipse _

_Quote: Now that you know, do you wish you could forget?_

* * *

**_BPOV_**

I dialed the number of the Cullen's home in my phone and held it against my ear. I felt pathetic, it had only been a few hours, four to be exact, after Edward, Alice , Jasper, Emmet, Carlisle , and Rosalie had left for a three day hunting trip and I was already bored out of my mind. Already I've done all the laundry, the dishes and mapped out what I would make Charlie for dinner for the next week. I've even started reading Wuthering Heights but I dropped it in the sink while the water was running and the words are now ineligible. So here I am, bored and rather annoyed with my klutzy self, listening to the phone ring.

"Hello? This is Esme Cullen speaking." I jumped a little in my seat at the kitchen table before answering,

"Hi Esme, it's Bella." I said after I reseated myself.

"Bella? Is something wrong, do you need some help with something?" She asked her voice taut with motherly worry.

"Oh, no I'm fine. I was actually wondering if you needed any help around the house." I asked, suddenly feeling like this was a bad idea. I mean I was just an uncoordinated human. Esme could probably work quicker if I wasn't there.

"That would be wonderful! Do you want me to come get you or will you drive over?"

"Are you sure? I don't want to be in the way or anything…" I said awkwardly, I didn't want her to say yes just because it was the nice thing to do.

"Of course, I decided to sort through some of our old papers. You'd be surprised how many things we end up keeping that we don't need."

I smiled, relieved that I wouldn't be in the way. "Okay, I'll be over soon. Bye Esme."

"Goodbye Bella."

I hung up the phone and scribbled down on a spare piece of paper, said I was at the Cullen's helping Mrs. Cullen with paperwork. Most likely I'd get home before he did anyways, but just in case I thought it best to leave a note. I left it on the kitchen counter were it wouldn't be missed and slipped on a light jacket that Alice had gotten me during a shopping spree.

I climbed into my beloved truck and started the engine. I drove over in silence. I knew the way by heart and it wasn't too hard to let my mind wander as I drove. It was almost time for the wedding and I still hadn't told Charlie. Each time I mustered up the courage to tell him, it managed to melt away as soon as I saw him. Even with Edward by my side, I was still felt terrified. I was determined to do it though and I refused Edward's offer of him telling Charlie. If I couldn't even tell my own father I was engaged, how could I tell anyone? I felt like a complete failure.

I pulled into the driveway and cut the power. Carefully getting out I shut the door and headed towards the Cullen home. Timidly I knocked on the door and the door opened instantaneously. It still amazed me how fast they could move, and how fast I would be able to move once I was like them. I'd be stronger then them all, even Emmett and that frightened me just a little. What if I escaped, bloodthirsty and new to vampirism?

"Hello Bella!" Esme said enthusiastically, brushing her soft caramel locks out of her face. "I'm so glad your here! I thought you could help me with sorting through some of our old school stuff."

I smiled. "Alright, that sounds good to me, where is everything?" I stepped inside the room and my eyes widened as the living room was filled with papers. "Where did you keep all this stuff?"

Esme grinned at my surprise and said, " Carlisle 's study and the garage." I nodded, sitting down on the sofa and listened to Esme's instructions on what to keep, and what to throw away. Photos, receipts, awards, were to be kept and everything else was to be thrown out. If I had any questions, I was to just ask, better safe then sorry. I set about sifting through papers with Esme, each of our brows furrowed in concentration. Finishing my first pile, I picked up a second, surprised at how heavy it was. Placing it next to me I scooped a few of the lighter papers off and set them in the throw-out pile. I realized now I'd picked up a large stack of yearbooks. The one on top was last years.

Esme smiled as she looked up from her papers. "You can go through those if you like dear, they wouldn't mind." I nodded and set this years book down, in the keep pile, I'd already seen it. I added the year before to the pile also. Steadily and slowly I started to go through each book, occasionally chuckling, apparently I wasn't the only one who had bad photo days. Of course, they were all still monumentally beautiful in each but they still blinked for the picture, or didn't smile quite right.

Slowly I transcended through the years. Despite their... different, clothes they still looked as beautiful as ever and I was amazed to see them in so many different styles. The further I went back, the sadder they seemed to look. The smiles didn't reach their eyes, and their eyes betrayed a flicker of guilt. Why could that be? Pushing it from my mind I picked up the next one, which happened to be the last. It seemed fragile, and older. I glanced at the title, _**1978: A Year to Remember at Clearville High School . **_

The dry paper stuck between my fingers and I absent mindedly licked my fingers to turn the pages more easily. They were coated with dust and I was sure that the Cullen's hadn't gone through this one in awhile. I reached the C page and involuntarily smiled as I saw Edward, he didn't look like he felt guilty and neither did Alice or Emmet, but the smiles were still fake. What happened? I turned the page to H and scanned for Rosalie and Jasper. My mouth fell open in surprise, in between Jasper and Rosalie was the most gorgeous woman I'd ever seen. White-blonde hair hung around her perfectly shaped face. Her full red lips formed into an angelic smile, and her topaz eyes were light and carefree. A slender nose lay perfectly on her face and the only thing I could think was, she was lovelier then Rosalie. Beneath the picture read the name Kalista Hale.

"Esme?" I asked softly. "Who's this?"

* * *

**AN: This is my first Twilight Fanfic so I'd really appreciate any reviews so I know if I should delete it and start over or keep going. Sorry its a little short, but I thought this was a good place to end it. Constructive criticism will be appreciated! **

**_-Unlucky_**


End file.
